


The Feel of The Needle

by CuzICanBitches



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/F, M/M, Sweet, Tattoos, gabriel is a little grumpy, jesse is a little nervous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuzICanBitches/pseuds/CuzICanBitches
Summary: Based on a post made by tumblr user m-u-n-c-h-yGabriel Reyes or Reaper as he's better known on social media is a talented tattoo artist who has settled in Deadlock Gulch, Arizona, a small town with a rag tag group of locals who don't look like they should belong together but fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. Soon he attracts the slightly unwanted attention of local sniper and owner of the town cafe Ana, who makes it her mission to get Gabriel to at least hang out with her sweet idiot, Jesse.Jesse McCree or HighNoon as he's known on twitter and instagram stumbled upon Deadlock Gulch when he was a teen on the run from his past and never left. He planted roots there and with the help of local mom, Ana and the smartest (and youngest) doctor he's ever know, Angela, He managed to build a life for himself as the local tattoo artist. Watching as the town pairs themselves off, he's reminded of the fact that he's still looking for love. Not for long if Ana Amari has anything to say about it.The town watches with bated breath as to whether or not the recluse and the cowboy will get past their own inhibitions and finally go on a goddamn date.





	The Feel of The Needle

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on a post by tumblr user m-u-n-c-h-y. I do not own the idea or the characters, just the words that I've written

A buzz filled the small space as Jesse started on a new tattoo for Fareeha, a beautiful native american thunderbird on her back. This was a design that he had been creating for a while, and Jesse hoped that it would become a masterpiece on his canvas. Fareeha had been the perfect candidate and he knew that it would go beautifully with the rest of the art on her body.

 

As he worked, they chatted lightly about life. Work, town meetings, and stress about how Fareeha was going to propose to her beautiful girlfriend. Angela worked with the parlour to make sure they were constantly updating to the most current health standards. If it wasn’t for her, Jesse probably wouldn’t have gotten to where he was today. Jesse’s heart warmed, watching as she and Fareeha slowly fell in love, although it was always followed with a sour tinge as he was reminded of his own single status.

 

    Half way through the session, their conversation turned to her mother, Ana, and her new found fascination with Smoke and Mirrors Studios across town.

 

“She went over there again last night to get a small air symbol added to her sleeve. I swear, I think she practically lives there now. All I hear about when she comes home is about the sweet Reyes and how she hopes that one of these days he’ll let her cook dinner for him because she doesn’t think he’s eating enough,” Fareeha complained to McCree who was focused on getting the shading just right on the left wing.

 

He chuckled at Ana’s behavior as it reminded him of when Ana first met Jesse at 17, fresh in town and a scrappy teenager with awkward facial hair that was trying to be something.

“She sounds like she did when I was new in town. You know how she gets when she finds someone new to take under her wing. Now, you know when she's coming back? I have some ideas for an alchemy set that I want to sketch out for her but I can’t exactly do that if she’s with the competition, huh?”

 

Jesse paused to give Fareeha space to turn towards him to respond without worries of ruining her new tattoo.

 

“Mama is attached to him. I think you’ll be hard pressed to get her to come back any time soon. She likes Gabriel, and I think she likes him more than she liked you when you first came here,” Fareeha said with a slight grim expression before lying back down, “now come on cowboy, I wanna get to a stopping place sometime tonight.”

  
  


Across town, a different conversation was happening between Gabriel and Ana.

 

    “Come on Gabriel, he would be good for you. He’s a sweet kid, means well, and has a big heart,” Ana urged while Gabriel worked on her new piece. He was adding another alchemic symbol to her sleeve as he listened, the new fire symbol coming along slowly with her voice in his ear.

 

    Gabriel was a handsome man, albeit not without a few scars. He and Jack had gotten into a couple of dumb situations over the years which had lead to some permanent reminders of their friendship. He was also a quiet man, more interested in his art and books than socializing and going to clubs like a lot of men his age. His art stemmed from his obsession with all things horror, no doubt an effect of the kind of movies he was exposed to as a kid. Classic horror like the Wolfman and The Creature from The Black Lagoon to slasher films like Halloween and even the occasional found footage like the Blair Witch Project.

    All of this creative energy led to him getting his apprenticeship at the Talon Tattoo Parlor before moving on and founding Smoke and Mirrors. He also had a not so small social media following under his altar ego, Reaper, but his identity was a secret on there. Wouldn’t do much for his quiet homebody image if people knew that he actually knew how Instagram worked, would it?

 

“I told you Ana, I’m not looking for a relationship right now. Especially with what sounds like a ridiculous Spaghetti Western come to life,” He grumbled as he continued to work, doing the gentle outlines of the intricate set of triangles on her arm.

 

“Oh Gabriel, Haven’t you heard the popular saying kids have these days? What is it, Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy?” She said with a slight laugh in her voice as she watched Gabriel give her the Look that meant she should stop while she was ahead. She also noticed how the tips of his ears turned slightly red.

 

He continued to work in silence, his mind churning with thoughts as Ana continued to chat about her daughter and what sounded like a beautiful girlfriend she was hoping would become a beautiful daughter-in-law.  He quickly finished her piece, cleaning off the last of the ink and giving the new tattoo a bit of a wipe down. He covered it with the saran wrap before taping it down and rolling away to get rid of the needle and his gloves.

 

“I don’t think I need to cover what you need to do but don’t forget the Aquaphor and keeping it dry. No swimming or anything like that. Any questions?”

 

“When are you going to ask out Jesse?” A smirk followed the quip. 

 

“No? Okay, get out of my chair. Amelie will finish you up at the desk.”

 

Ana walked towards the front, turning back slightly, and said “ Give him a chance Gabriel, you might be surprised,” before walking off.

 

Gabriel sighed, turning back to the chair to give it a quick clean. If Ana had her way, Gabriel would be spending the night with Jesse instead of with his new book and that bottle of wine that Amelie picked up for him recently. As he put away his supplies, he realized something.

 

He didn’t even know what Jesse McCree looked like.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome Cecil who legit helped make this fic legible for the general public. And also the first person to read it


End file.
